1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapling apparatus with a safety device, and more particularly to a stapling apparatus with a safety device for a stapler that prevents staples in a stapler from popping out of the stapler.
2. Description of Related Art
A stapler is a device to connect pieces of paper by means of a staple. With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional stapler (20) comprises a first lever (21), a second lever (22), a stapling apparatus (23) in accordance with prior art and a sliding front cover (24). The two levers (21, 22) are pivotally connected by a pivot pin (not numbered). The first lever (21) has a front end (not shown) opposite the pivot pin. The stapling apparatus (23) is mounted around the front end of the first lever (21) and is pivotally attached to the pivot pin. The stapling apparatus (23) comprises a stapling assembly (not shown), a track (232) and a pushing device (233). The pushing device (233) has a compressed spring (234) that creates a resilient force. A set of staples (50) is slidably mounted on the track (232). The set of staples (50) is held on the track (232) in the stapler (20) by the resilient force of the compressed spring (234) pushing the set of staples (50) into a position where one staple in the set of staples (50) will be pressed by the stapling assembly to connect pieces of paper together. The sliding front cover (24) is movably attached to the stapling apparatus (23) at the front of the first lever (21). The sliding front cover (24) can be pushed upward to conveniently troubleshoot the stapler (20) when the stapler (20) has a problem.
Occasionally, one of the staples in the set of staples (50) in the stapler (20) will jam or may not be fed smoothly while stapling. Generally, such a state is caused by one of the stapes in the set staples (50) being bent or otherwise jammed in the stapling assembly (23) to keep the stapler (20) from functioning. One way to solve the problem is to remove the staple lodged in the stapling apparatus (23) of the stapler (20) or clear the jammed staple of the set of staples (50). Pushing the sliding front cover (24) upward will provide access to quickly find and easily remove the staple lodged in the stapling apparatus (23). However, when the staple lodged in stapler (20) is removed, the remaining set of staples (50) will be released and pop out of the stapling apparatus (23) because of the resilient force of the pushing device (233). The conventional stapling apparatus of the stapler (20) does not have any safety device to prevent the set of staples (50) in the stapler (20) from popping out of the stapler (20). The conventional stapler (20) is potentially hazardous for a user when the user has to remove a staple lodged in the stapler (20). The ejected staples (50) may injure the user, especially the eyes or somebody near the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stapling apparatus with a safety device for a stapler to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a stapling apparatus with a safety device for a stapler that prevents staples in the stapler from suddenly popping out of the stapler when a user tries to remove a lodged staple that keeps the stapler from functioning.